Wireless communication may be used as a means of accessing a network. Wireless communication has certain advantages over wired communications for accessing a network. One of those advantages is a lower cost of infrastructure to provide access to many separate locations or addresses compared to wired communications. This is the so-called “last mile” problem. Another advantage is mobility. Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, are not tied by wires to a fixed location. To use wireless communication to access a network, a customer needs to have at least one transceiver in active communication with another transceiver that is connected to the network.
To facilitate wireless communications, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has promulgated a number of wireless standards. These include the 802.11 (WiFi) standards and the 802.16 (WiMAX) standards. Likewise, the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) has promulgated standards to facilitate wireless communications. This includes TIA-856, which is also known as Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO). The European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) has also promulgated a standard known as long term evolution (LTE). Additional standards such as the fourth generation communication system (4G) are also being pursued. These standards pursue the aim of providing a comprehensive IP solution where voice, data, and streamed multimedia can be given to users on an “anytime, anywhere” basis. These standards also aim to provide higher data rates than previous generations. All of these standards may include specifications for various aspects of wireless communication with a network. These aspects include processes for registering on the network, carrier modulation, frequency bands of operation, and message formats.
Overview
A method of operating a communication system is disclosed. A first wireless device associated with a first profile is communicated with using a first transmitted power. A second wireless device associated with a second profile is communicated with using a second transmitted power. A third transmitted power is determined. The third transmitted power is associated with the first wireless device receiving data using a target modulation and coding scheme. A maximum transmitted power is determined to be exceeded if the third transmitted power is used to communicate with the first wireless device. The second wireless device is communicated with using a fourth transmitted power. The fourth transmitted power allows the third transmitted power to be used to communicate with the first wireless device without exceeding the maximum transmitted power.
A method of operating a communication system is disclosed. Wireless communication is sent to a first plurality of wireless devices. The first plurality of wireless devices is associated with a first quality of service. Wireless communication is sent to a second plurality of wireless devices. The second plurality of wireless devices is associated with a second quality of service. A first total transmit power associated with the first plurality of wireless devices needed to send wireless communication to the first plurality of wireless devices using a target modulation and coding scheme is determined. Based on the first total transmit power, wireless communication is sent to the second plurality of wireless devices using reduced transmit power.
A communication system is disclosed. A wireless station communicates with a first plurality of wireless devices associated with a first quality of service. The wireless station communicates with a second plurality of wireless devices associated with a second quality of service. A control system instructs the wireless station to increase a first transmit power level for at least one of the first plurality of wireless devices and decrease a second transmit power level for at least one of the second plurality of wireless devices in response to determining the at least one of the first plurality of wireless devices is not receiving communication using at least a minimum target modulation and coding scheme.